


Halloween 2011

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco siguen coincidiendo en diferentes universos paralelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2011

Título: Halloween 2011  
Autor: sra_danvers  
Beta: Intimisky  
Rating: Nc17  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Resumen:  
Warnings: Slash  
A/N: Gracias por acompañarme un año más en esta locura…  
Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter no son míos ni gano dinero con ellos.

 

Los ingredientes se mezclaban en el caldero, girando lentamente.

Por fin, después de tantos años, había logrado crear una poción para permanecer en un solo universo. Lástima que no fuera para quedarse a vivir en uno donde hubiese un Draco para él…

Necesitaba la poción para evitar que Scorpius desapareciera por culpa de su afinidad con la noche de Halloween y los viajes a través del tiempo y el espacio. Es lo que tenía haber sido procreado un día tan especial, en otro universo.

Cuando el color del líquido humeante cambió, Harry puso una dosis en una redoma para que su hijo la tomara antes de medianoche. No creía que le hiciese falta, pues para asegurarse había destruido el velo. Pero no iba a arriesgarse con la vida de su hijo, no después de lo que había sufrido el año anterior.

Al pasar junto a la estantería donde guardaba sus tesoros, sintió un estremecimiento al pensar que nunca más vería a su Draco. Aunque a su Draco no lo encontraría jamás, en ningún universo. Así que debía conformarse con los recuerdos que tenía de él, y las botellitas con otros Dracos que por minutos habían sido suyos también. Como el que engendró a Scorpius. Sí, quizás esa noche revisaría esa redoma en particular, cuando le hubiera dado a su hijo la poción.

Subió hacia su habitación, le administró la poción apenas desvelándole lo suficiente para que la tomara, y se quedó un rato observándole, hasta que dieron las doce. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó, al fin.

Había sacrificado sus locos viajes en busca de la sombra de su esposo, pero a cambio su hijo dormía en su cama; a salvo y en paz.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
A las doce en punto las redomas con recuerdos de otros universos empezaron a tintinear unas contra otras. De todas ellas salió una luz que se concentró en un solo punto, formando una pantalla plateada, parecida a la serena superficie de un pensadero.

Por ella asomó una cabeza tan rubia como la que contenía la mayoría de los recuerdos que le habían reclamado. Miró a un lado, después a otro. Luego desapareció.

En su propio universo, Draco Malfoy no se planteó mucho sus posibilidades. Una ensordecedora alarma anunciaba su infortunio, en un panorama catastrófico, donde el fuego consumía una extraña nave con forma de cabina telefónica. A su espalda el Velo, que hacía años había sido destruido por los muggles, parecía funcionar por obra de magia. La suya no, también hacía años que se la habían arrebatado.

Aquella había sido una misión suicida, y lo tenía tan asumido que duró un segundo en tomar aquella vía de escape imprevista que le ofrecía el destino.

Un segundo después, saltó a través del Velo sin pensar siquiera qué encontraría al otro lado. ¿Podía ser peor que la muerte que le esperaba en esa sala?

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Cayó sobre un duro suelo de piedra. Tras él se cerró la puerta de luz que había atravesado.

Acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo en guerra, se levantó inmediatamente alerta. Miró a su alrededor, y tan solo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo en la oscura sala, llevó su atención a la estantería llena de redomas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía preparar ninguna poción… A lo mejor alguna de esas podía curar sus heridas. Había sido difícil llegar a su objetivo, su cuerpo lo resentía ahora que un nuevo futuro se abría ante él.

Pero en aquellas ampollas no había remedios medicinales. No sabía lo que las rellenaba, ni le importaba ya. De pronto su principal preocupación era saber por qué demonios su nombre estaba en casi todas ellas. ¿Después de todo no había logrado escapar a otro mundo? ¿Uno en paz?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, obtuvo su respuesta.

—Harry —murmuró, su decepción mitigada por esa amada y odiada presencia.

Su susurro llamó la atención del moreno, que de todos modos se dirigía hacia la estantería del rincón.

Harry también se había resignado, quizás no a su muerte, como ese Draco Malfoy había hecho. Aunque renunciar a no verle nunca más había matado una parte de él que le había sustentado durante años.

Ver a su esposo vivo, en aquella realidad, rompió todos sus esquemas.

Se acercó a él, casi corrió los pocos pasos que les separaban. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, observando cómo el paso del tiempo había afectado su rostro, inexplicablemente. Acarició las pequeñas heridas que marcaban sus mejillas, como si hubiese tenido que luchar contra la muerte para regresar a él. Finalmente, besó sus labios con adoración, en un momento tan delicioso que pensó fugazmente si no se habría quedado dormido velando a su hijo. Porque aquello debía de ser un sueño.

De pronto el ritmo que había marcado cambió. Fue agarrado por el pelo, de un violento tirón que ladeó su cabeza. Una lengua ávida y atrevida le asaltó sin permiso, haciéndole suyo de un modo que su esposo no solía hacer, siempre dejándose conquistar por él.

Maldición, ese no era su Draco.

Luchó por apartarse de ese hombre, que le tenía fuertemente atrapado entre sus brazos. Sus ojos abiertos de horror denunciaban cómo se sentía; sucio, infiel. Después de tantos años buscándole en otros mundos, sus pecados le habían perseguido hasta su casa, traicionando la memoria de su esposo. Porque estaba claro que ese no era su Draco.

Su último pensamiento fue para Scorpius, cuando el impostor sacó una extraña arma y le tocó con ella, lanzando dolorosos calambres por todo su cuerpo que le hicieron perder la conciencia.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Se sentía culpable, aunque no era la primera vez que se atacaban, y seguramente no sería la última. No sabía cómo había ido a parar junto a él de todas las personas del mundo, pero no le extrañaba. Siempre era él, él para lo bueno y él para lo malo.

Desgraciadamente, estaban en bandos contrarios, así que llevó su cuerpo al viejo sofá que había en la sala, besó sus cerrados párpados, y se dirigió raudo escaleras arriba, buscando una salida. No iba a dejarse atrapar ahora que había superado lo más difícil…

O eso pensaba cuando llegó a un largo pasillo y se encontró con alguien que volvió su propio mundo de cabeza abajo.

Su padre. Después de tantos años. ¡Vivo!

Corrió hacia él con todo el ímpetu que sus doloridas piernas le permitieron. Ni las heridas de sus costillas le impidieron apretarse contra ese imposible, en un abrazo de un solo sentido.

— Draco…

— Papá —respondió mirando al rostro de ese hombre al que había amado tanto.

— Tú no eres mi Draco —comentó el hombre desconcertado, aún así acariciando su cara, mezclando lágrimas con suciedad—. Eres mayor… estas vivo.

Draco rió ante eso, despertando de su sueño. Había sido bonito por un instante, pero estaba acostumbrado a que su realidad no lo fuera.

—Tú también estás vivo. Así que al final sí he cruzado a otro mundo… —dedujo, con esperanza. ¿Podría volver a vivir junto a su padre?

—¿Vienes de otro universo? —pareció despertar entonces Lucius—. No puede ser. Harry destruyó el Velo…

—Vaya. Igual que en el mío —bufó con ironía—. Por eso habré cruzado aquí, porque no tendría que haber funcionado, hacía años que no funcionaba…

—¿Conoces a Harry? —le preguntó Lucius, asombrado.

Zarandeó al hombre en que se hubiera convertido su hijo, agarrándole por los hombros como si así le pudiera arrancar una respuesta. ¿Habría sido ese Draco uno de los visitados por Harry? ¿Podría quedarse en su mundo más de unas horas? Recuperar a su hijo, aunque fuera otra versión de él… por fin comprendía la obsesión de su yerno. Y eso le llevó a plantearse la más importante de las preguntas: ¿Le permitiría este que se quedara?

— ¿A Harry Dursley? —La expresión de su padre alternativo le respondió—. Oh, mierda. Él tampoco es _él_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó alarmado, antes de lanzar una preocupada mirada hacia la puerta por donde había salido.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —inquirió Lucius, preocupado.

Sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia el laboratorio de la mazmorra, de donde había visto salir a su “hijo”, y donde había supuesto que Harry estaba desde un principio, rememorando viajes que ya no podría realizar. En su urgencia se le escapó la ironía de que un año en que no viajaba, recibía la visita en su casa.

—¡Harry!

Lo encontró sin conocimiento en el mismo sofá donde el visitante le había dejado. Le lanzó un _enervate_ sin éxito. Luego miró censurador al hombre que le había dejado en ese estado, aunque viendo la expresión de ansiedad que había en el rostro de su “hijo”, no tuvo mucho éxito.

—No es grave, solo le he disparado una descarga de electricidad —sacó la pistola eléctrica y la dejó en la mesa, apartada de ellos—. La magia no funcionará, de eso se aseguraron los muggles. Pero pronto recobrará el sentido.

—¿Los muggles? —preguntó Lucius mientras se sentaba en el sofá, colocando el cuerpo de Harry en su regazo con infinito cuidado. Indicó con un gesto una de las sillas del laboratorio, ya que iban a pasar un rato esperando, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo obteniendo respuestas—. Cuéntame.

— Veo que tú también tienes algo que contarme —requirió “Draco” mientras se sentaba. Lucius podría jurar que había celos tiznando aquellas palabras—. ¿En esta realidad no te importa… intimar con un muggle?

— ¿Muggle? ¿Harry Potter, muggle? —bufó Lucius—. Harry es uno de los magos más poderosos de nuestros tiempos. El segundo más poderoso, me atrevería a decir. ¿Draco? —le llamó, después de esperar una reacción que no llegaba. El hombre se había quedado literalmente petrificado.

— Has dicho Potter… —comentó, alicaído. Ya sabía que no era “su” Harry, pero aún así, saberle mago cuando él ya no lo era—… Mi Harry se apellidaba Dursley. Así que es un mago poderoso —reaccionó, recordando la intimidad preocupante que su “padre” parecía utilizar con ese Harry.

—Sí. Y también mi familia —reconoció Lucius.

No sabía cómo decirle que el hombre que parecía ser enemigo suyo, era su esposo en esa realidad. O lo había sido, al menos. Debería tener cuidado con lo que decía, si pretendía calmar las aguas entre esos dos. Recuperar a su hijo se estaba haciendo cada vez más perentorio en su cabeza, realmente entendía a Harry, someter al destino era embriagante.

— Familia… —instó Draco, alentando a que rompiera ese extraño silencio y desvelara de una vez qué quería decir con aquello. Ese hombre le había besado, por un momento le había correspondido. No podrían estar emparentados, al menos no carnalmente, ¿verdad? Sería un destino tremendamente duro; tenerle a su alcance y no poder tenerlo realmente.

— Es mi yerno —confesó Lucius, viendo la sorpresa, luego el dolor en esos ojos extraños, que conocía tanto—. Sé que ahora lo ves como tu enemigo, pero él…

— No es mi enemigo —le cortó Draco, una vez recuperado el color en su rostro⎯. Bueno, lo es. Es mi enemigo y es mi amante. Parece que estamos destinados en más de una realidad…

— No lo sabes tú bien… —comentó Lucius, echando una fugaz mirada a todas aquellas vivencias guardadas en pequeñas redomas—. Y parece que hay una historia ahí…

— La hay —confesó colaborador. Pero antes de hablar, se atrevió a pedir—: Me gustaría sostenerle yo, mientras te lo cuento. La verdad, se me hace realmente extraño verle entre tus brazos. Él te mató.

Por un momento, Lucius hubiera dejado caer el cuerpo de Harry al suelo. Pero lo apretó con más fuerza cuando recordó lo especial que era para él, y viceversa. Sabía que una de aquellas ampollas llevaba su nombre, y aunque nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por ello, no podía negarse a la evidencia de que él mismo participaba en muchas de las historias que unían a esos dos locos, persiguiéndose por diferentes mundos.

Bien, si quería que aquellos viajes cesaran, como había pensado que pasaría ese mismo año, tendría que maquinar para que al fin se unieran en su mundo. Estaba visto que ni siquiera la destrucción del Velo podía contra su historia de amor.

Se levantó con Harry entre sus brazos y le hizo una seña para que se sentara él en su lugar. Luego le dejó su preciada carga, complacido cuando vio que era recibida con un afecto similar al que unos ojos de ese mismo color le habían mirado antaño.

— En mi mundo estamos en guerra. Contra los muggles. Hace años, un mago que dominaba las Artes Oscuras rompió el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos. Pretendía dominar a los muggles. Ahora somos nosotros lo que estamos siendo exterminados. —Como si intentara recordar que estaba en otra realidad y que ya no estaba en peligro, suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada hacia ese nuevo Harry que tenía entre sus brazos. Pasó sus dedos por entre los mechones de ese cabello rebelde, intentando peinarlo—. Gellert Grindelwald —contestó a la velada pregunta que había en los ojos de Lucius—. Fue de los primeros en morir. Los muggles respondieron con su tecnología. Nos superan en número, cada vez más. A los que no matan les despojan de su magia, con unas pistolas que han inventado. Es gracioso, su forma se parece a una varita —rió amargamente, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia el hombre que había dejado KO con uno de esos inventos—. Yo hace años que perdí la mía.

El rostro de Lucius mostró la ira que sentía. ¡Cómo se atrevían a ultrajar de ese modo a un mago! No podía imaginar peor destino, acabar convertido en un squib, sumido aún en una guerra que no podía ganar. Ni siquiera Tom era tan cruel con sus enemigos.

Se levantó, más por ocupar su mente en algo tan mecánico como caminar, que por dirigirse a algún lugar en especial. Semejante ultraje, y contra su hijo… bueno, no era su hijo, pero llevaba su apellido. Como el que figuraba en casi todas aquellas botellitas ante las que había acabado. Como la inicial que había mandado grabar hacía tantos años en aquella varita que Harry guardaba en esa estantería, como si fuera su altar. La varita de Draco.

La arrancó con violencia de su pequeño pedestal y la llevó hasta su hijo “alternativo”, tendiéndola como si le llevara esperanza en barra.

— Mi varita —admitió, maravillado e incrédulo a la vez.

La mano le tembló al alcanzarla, aunque su agarre del cuerpo de Harry seguía siendo firme, como si se aferrara por si sus expectativas se rompían en mil pedazos.

No había sensación más dulce que el hormigueo de la magia bullendo dentro de su varita, bajo la yema de sus dedos. O quizás sí, porque había sentido lo mismo cuando había tocado los labios del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos.

Antes de lanzar el hechizo sabía que su pistola eléctrica flotaría sobre la mesa.

Ni él ni su “padre” dijeron una palabra, las lágrimas que mojaban sus rostros hablaban por sí solas.

— No quiero irme —rogó después de un rato, con la varita firmemente apretada en una mano, y en la otra la túnica de Harry. No sabía a quién rogaba, pero miró a su padre implorante—. No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero no quiero irme…

— Ni yo quiero perderte de nuevo, hijo —musitó Lucius, emocionado. La escena que había compartido con ese hombre había sido tan intensa que no le importó descubrir sus intenciones—. Y tu madre estaría encantada de mimarte de nuevo.

— ¿Mi madre? —preguntó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos—. No conocí a mi madre. Murió cuando yo apenas tenía un año.

— Narcisa te compensará, entonces. Y se alegrará de no tener que ser comparada con nadie, es muy orgullosa —los dos rieron quedamente—. Creo que sé cómo asegurarnos de que te quedes, hijo —murmuró, mirando hacia el caldero aún caliente—, pero creo que primero debes de conocer la historia de Harry. De Harry Potter.

Lucius narró entonces cómo Harry había renegado de su familia, cómo lo había abandonado todo para estar con él. O con su versión de ese universo. Le contó cómo se compenetraban, cómo Draco era la mente despierta, y Harry era el guerrero impetuoso, el segundo de aquella sociedad que Tom Riddle había fundado.

Luego le habló de la muerte de Draco, de la desesperación de Harry, de su búsqueda anual atravesando el Velo para dar con una versión de su amado, como él mismo lo era.

Y al final le explicó lo único con lo que debería luchar si realmente deseaba hacerse un lugar en aquel mundo.

— Así que para él no sería más que una redoma, un recuerdo embotellado y etiquetado, para recordarme de vez en cuando.

— No creo ni que te diera la oportunidad. Eso lo hacía en otros mundos, otros lugares que para él no eran reales. Aquí, en el mundo de su Draco, no se ha acercado a otro hombre desde su muerte. Le lanzó la _cruciatus_ a un colega porque osó flirtear con él, y llegó a besarle.

— Yo le he besado.

— Le pillarías desprevenido, como a mí cuando te he visto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo oportunidad con él? —preguntó Draco, desesperado—. ¿Para qué me has contado entonces su historia? —maldita sea, había sido tan fácil imaginarse al lado de un hombre así, luchador como él, despierto, un amante fiero y fiel…

— Solo te digo que tendrás resistencia. Y aún hay más —confesó, pensando en su nieto—, pero es algo que debe de contarte él mismo. —Levantó la mano, callando las quejas que veía en esos grises ojos—. Cuéntame tu historia ahora. Vuestra historia.

— No hay mucho que contar. Harry Dursley es muggle, yo mago. O al menos lo era cuando nos conocimos. Al principio él no sabía que yo era mago, ni yo sabía que me estaba acostando con el hijo de un teniente del ejército muggle. A pesar de ello, cuando nos enteramos, nuestro amor era tan fuerte que decidimos seguir viéndonos esporádicamente. Luego… tú te enteraste de lo nuestro. Intentaste matarle en un enfrentamiento, pero su padre se interpuso entre los dos, falleciendo en su lugar. Ese fue el día en que perdí mi magia. No nos hemos visto mucho desde aquel día, y casi siempre ha sido en el campo de batalla. Como el día en que logró vengarse y… te mató.

A pesar de que le costó tragar la inofensiva saliva que bajaba por su garganta, Lucius hizo un gesto desdeñoso, quitando importancia al asunto. Eran otras personas, otros mundos. Él estaba seguro de que Harry le quería como un padre, seguramente más que al suyo propio.

— Por otro lado, mi Harry es más bueno inventando y reparando artefactos que luchando. Y me gustaría que hubiera sido más fiel a mi recuerdo, la verdad — comentó, recordando lo mal que lo pasaba cada vez que se enteraba de una de sus conquistas.

De pronto Draco se quedó en silencio de golpe. Había bajado la mirada y se había encontrado con los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida.

— Y desde luego no tiene los ojos verdes — acabó de confesar, seguro por esa mirada de que el hombre había escuchado cada palabra de esa última conversación. Y ves a saber cuánto más habría oído…

— Harry —le recibió Lucius, ayudándole a incorporarse sobre Draco—, ¿estás bien?

— Mmmsí —gruñó—, y no estoy obsesionado —replicó, delatando lo mucho que había escuchado.

Lucius sonrió, le alborotó el pelo y le besó en la mejilla, acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle—: Dale una oportunidad entonces.

Desapareció por la puerta antes de que su yerno pudiera replicarle.

— Lo siento —se disculpó “Draco” entonces, señalando la pistola con la cabeza.

— Sí, ya. Es lo que hace estar en activo —respondió Harry—. ¿Así que soldado? —preguntó, intentando ponerse en pie.

Unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura se lo impidieron.

— Ajá —asintió Draco, ignorando los esfuerzos del moreno por desasirse de su agarre—. ¿Así que viajero inter universal? —le preguntó con picardía—. Y destructor del Velo. Debería de darte las gracias, probablemente gracias a ello he acabado aquí.

— Ya —dijo Harry, sin humor alguno—. ¿Y cómo has acabado aquí? Me he debido de perder esa parte —le preguntó sinceramente interesado.

Intentó relajarse en esa posición, tan extraña para él. Su Draco siempre había sido el que se mecía en sus brazos, no al revés. Claro que no debía olvidar que ése no era su Draco. Era un soldado, como él. Tembló al imaginar fugazmente cómo serían juntos en la cama. Se movió incómodo, no queriendo que el hombre bajo él notara su excitación. Cosa inútil, pues parecía estar enfocado en otro “mundo”.

— Tenía que destruir un nuevo invento muggle. Un artefacto con el que intentaban llegar a mundos paralelos —bufó ante la ironía de dónde se encontraba en ese momento—. Habían copiado de algún modo el Velo, que desactivaron hace años. Su aspecto era tan inofensivo como una cabina telefónica, pero con ello podrían haber conseguido armas de un poder inimaginable. Era una misión sin retorno, así que debo de estar contento…

— ¿Por qué tú?

— Era prescindible, no tenía magia. Y me había rendido en otros aspectos también, supongo. Sin mi padre… sin ti.

— Yo no soy ese muggle —contestó Harry fieramente, provocando que esta vez fuera Draco el que se sintiera “incómodo”—. ¿Y lo estás ahora? Contento.

— Más de lo que lo he estado nunca —confesó.

Y era verdad. Sin guerra, sin peligros ni presiones. Con un padre, ¡y una madre! Con Harry, Harry Potter. Y quién sabía qué sorpresas tendría para él ese mundo…

Nada se había sentido nunca mejor que besar esos labios. Carnosos pero firmes, acogedores y aún así beligerantes, dominantes, mordientes…

— ¡Au! —se quejó, lamiendo la sangre de su labio inferior.

— Es de buena educación preguntar antes de hacer algo tan íntimo, ¿sabes?

A pesar del sabor metálico en su boca, sonrió ante la provocación. Merlín, pero ese hombre era intenso, combativo. No podía esperar a tenerlo en la cama. O donde fuera.

— Yo no pregunto. No soy tu manso esposo, Potter.

Eso Harry no podía permitirlo. Draco, _su_ Draco era sagrado. Se levantó de golpe, esta vez sin notar tanta resistencia.

— No. Hables. De él. No tienes derecho siquiera a pronunciar su…

— ¿Su nombre? —preguntó Draco, poniéndose en pie de un rápido movimiento—. Resulta que ese nombre también es mío… Harry.

—Mira… puedes quedarte si quieres —le ofreció, nervioso. Ese hombre le alteraba, no podía negarlo. Aunque no quisiera, le ponía nervioso. Pero había escuchado en la clase de mundo que vivía, y era un Draco, y no podía echarle sabiendo que Lucius le quería a su lado—. En ese caldero hay una poción que impedirá que tu cuerpo viaje por la constante del tiempo o el espacio. Pero piensa bien lo que haces, si lo tomas no podrás regresar a tu mundo.

— No hay nada que me reclame allá. En cambio, creo que aquí voy a ser muy feliz —le provocó, coqueto. Se acercó a él para rubricar el flirteo y besó esos labios de nuevo, aunque ahora fugazmente.

— No te confundas, aquí no vas a encontrar un sustituto de ese muggle. Puedes quedarte en este mundo, pero tendrás que buscarte la vida… por ahí.

No le quería cerca de él. No le quería cerca de su hijo ni de su familia. No, porque sabía que ellos le preferirían a él. Tom mismo estaría eufórico ante un aliado con esos conocimientos. No podía permitirlo, porque él mismo se sentía tentado a rendirse ante sus cualidades.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me quede, pero que no me acerque a ti? —le preguntó agresivo, amenazante—. ¿Que me aleje de mi padre, ahora que le he encontrado?

— No puedes llegar a mi casa… ¡a mi mundo!, y hacerte el dueño de él…

— Nadie quiere adueñarse de nada —se rindió Draco, complaciente—. A menos que no sea de este cuerpo —no pudo evitar añadir, sugerentemente.

— ¿Ves? ¡No puedes actuar así!

— ¿Por qué diablos no?

— ¡Porque él no era así!

Después de ese grito, ninguno dijo palabra, aunque el silencio no enfrió el ambiente en absoluto.

— Yo no soy él —dijo Draco casi en voz baja. Y no por no haberlo gritado su voz sonaba menos amenazante—. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, soldado, hombre de acción. Yo no me quedaría en casa, esperándote. Yo lucharía a tu lado, contra lo que hiciera falta, y luego te domaría en la cama. Eso te gustaría. Al menos estoy seguro de que es lo que te hace falta—. Harry le miró horrorizado, incrédulo y ofendido a la vez—. ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Te arriesgarías a mi lado? ¿O te quedarías llorando en esta mazmorra, soñando por un hombre que ya no está ni estará nunca, perdido en recuerdos que ni siquiera son reales?

Draco buscaba una reacción con esas palabras, y sabía que sería tan violenta como lo era ese hombre. Estaba preparado para el ataque, y aun así le costó reducirle.

Rodaron por el suelo, entre puñetazos y mordiscos. Pronto el rubio, a pesar de estar dolorido, se impuso ayudado por las secuelas que la pistola eléctrica había dejado en el cuerpo del moreno.

Sobre él, inmovilizándolo con sus brazos y piernas, le dijo muy bajito, junto a su oído—: Vas a ser mío, Harry Potter. Puede que no hoy, ni mañana. Pero si no has calentado mi cama antes de un año, yo no me llamo Draco Malfoy.

Tras esa amenaza, que Harry no pudo dejar de sentir como una promesa, muy a su pesar, el rubio se levantó y le ayudó después a levantarse, como si no hubiesen estado luchando por el suelo apenas segundos antes.

Como buen soldado, Harry sabía encajar una derrota. Vencido, aunque de algún modo sin sentirse humillado por ello, se dirigió al caldero que aún humeaba y llenó una nueva redoma con su contenido. Se la entregó en mano sin ser capaz de enfrentar sus ojos, y le dijo—: Antes de tomártela, hay algo más que debes saber.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Draco le siguió en silencio por toda la mansión, buscando las semejanzas y diferencias con la que un día había habitado en su infancia.

Cuando Harry abrió una habitación y entró en ella, casi degustó las mieles del éxito, pensando que el hombre había encajado tan bien su derrota, que iba a entregarse a él en ese mismo momento.

Se quedó tan parado al ver al niño en la habitación, que se perdió la presencia de sus padres en una esquina de la habitación.

¿Cómo? Un niño no encajaba en el esquema de la vida de esos dos hombres y su historia de amor.

— Fue culpa mía —reconoció entonces su padre, delatando su presencia—. Harry estaba perdiendo el interés en su vida fuera de esta noche y su búsqueda de… un Draco alternativo. Así que adulteré su poción para viajar con una de fertilidad.

— ¿Fertilidad? —preguntó Draco, impresionado. En su mundo no existía tal cosa, si era lo que estaba imaginando—. ¿Masculina?

— Sí —contestó Harry—. Me traje algo de mis viajes, algo más preciado que mi loca búsqueda. Por eso destruí el Velo, por eso creé la poción que tienes en tus manos. ¿Estás dispuesto a quedarte ahora, Malfoy? —le retó, viendo en su expresión que desde luego eso no había sido algo que se hubiera planteado nunca.

Sin esperar respuesta, dejando claro que la opción era completamente suya, Harry saludó a sus suegros y dejó la habitación de su hijo, dispuesto a volver a su laboratorio.

En el cuarto, Draco, por primera vez que él recordase en brazos de su madre, se quedó observando por largo rato aquella belleza rubia que de algún modo ya sentía parte de él. No se había planteado la opción de tener hijos, estaba vetada para él, hombre y en tiempos de guerra. Pero ahora que se le ofrecía, y en el paquete que venía…

La redoma vacía quedó junto a la del pequeño Scorpius, y ninguno de los dos viajó esa noche, ni lo haría durante el resto de sus vidas.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
En la mazmorra, Harry, terco y fiel, sacó de su mente el recuerdo de aquellos besos robados y los etiquetó como de costumbre, dejándolos junto a los demás en aquella estantería. Iba a ser un año interesante…

 

****

**HALLOWEEN 2011**  
 **  
Draco Malfoy**  
 **Yo**


End file.
